Obsessões
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Suas atitudes me enervam e me frustram, porque tem de ser tão diferente de mim? Ainda assim não consigo ter o suficiente de você. Isso se chama obsessão, você pode agüentar? MiloxCamus. Yaoi.


**Categoria:** Yaoi  
**Gênero:** Comédia/Fluffy  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Milo e Camus

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya _e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a _Massami Kurumada,_ _Toei Animation e Shueisha_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Obsessões**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

"_Obsessions in my head don't connect with my intellect  
__It's called obsession, can you handle it?  
__It's connected to the hip sound and it moves with the underground  
__It's called obsession when you're around" 1_

* * *

Andou praticamente saltitante em direção da casa de Aquário. Era um dia agradável, com céu limpo e sem previsão de chuva. Começava perfeito e nada iria estragá-lo. Adentrou o templo tranqüilamente, como se vivesse ali. E viveria, se o dono não mantivesse aquilo como uma geladeira gigante. Servia para os dias muito quentes, ao menos. 

O quarto ainda estava mergulhado na penumbra. As janelas cerradas impediam que o sol intenso lá fora invadisse seus domínios. No centro do aposento havia uma cama de grande porte, e em meio aos lençóis claros envoltos o cavaleiro daquela casa estava deitado de bruços, abraçando um dos travesseiros. Sorriu e aproximou-se, para vê-lo melhor.

Os cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro como um manto de seda azul petróleo. Milo teve de se segurar para não tocá-los. Observou o rosto sereno do aquariano, ressonando baixo no sono. Poderia admirá-lo assim por horas e horas a fio. Olhou para o relógio de mesa. O tempo urgia e quanto mais atrasava, mais perdia o precioso tempo que passariam juntos naquele dia.

Subindo na cama, Escorpião se aproximou ajoelhado das costas que se moviam com a respiração. Com cuidado tirou os fios escuros que cobriam o pescoço longo e alvo, tocando de leve a pele exposta. Aproximou a ponta de seu nariz e passou debaixo da orelha dele, numa carícia, antes de falar:

- Bom dia, meu pingüim mal humorado. – sussurrou.

O cavaleiro de gelo se remexeu no sono e suspirou, sem responder. Milo girou os olhos, Camus muitas vezes era uma espécie difícil de acordar. Passou as mãos pelos braços desnudos do amante, tentando mais uma vez:

- Acorde, está mais do que na hora de levantar. – disse mais alto, mas ainda suave.

Camus entreabriu os olhos, sonolento, e olhou de esguelha para Milo, então voltou a cerrá-los, enterrando a cara do travesseiro.

- Não quero, é meu dia de folga. – respondeu.

- Sim, o meu também. – Milo replicou paciente.

- Estou cansado. – sua voz soava abafada, falando contra o travesseiro – Hyoga drenou todas as minhas energias no treino de ontem. Deixe-me ficar aqui. – terminou num tom de manha.

Muito bem, agora a curta paciência de Milo estava começando a se abalar. Deitou-se atrás dele e abraçou a cintura do cavaleiro.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – seu tom ainda era animado – Temos muita coisa pra fazer hoje e se não começarmos cedo, não dará tempo!

- Que espécie de coisas? – Camus resmungou.

- Vejamos... – fez uma pausa, fingindo listar tudo – Podemos começar com um passeio pelo Parthenon, então almoçaremos naquele lugar que Afrodite nos falou outro dia. Depois passamos pela cidade, tem umas botas que estou querendo ver faz eras, talvez compre uma. – disse evasivo, depois o tom de sua voz voltou ao animado – Então podemos agitar em uma boate, e para terminar a noite creio que uma garrafa de vinho e você nu na minha cama vai ser perfeito. – encerrou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do amante.

- Só de te ouvir já me deu preguiça. – o francês respirou fundo contra o travesseiro. – Eu passo.

Milo estreitou os olhos azuis, certas vezes – ou melhor, quase todas elas – Camus tinha o dom de ser nada romântico. E de destruir qualquer centelha de romantismo.

- Você passa? Está esquecendo de que combinamos de sair hoje, Camus? – perguntou entredentes.

- Combinamos? Oh bem... Podemos marcar para um outro dia? Não sinto a menor vontade de sair, só de dormir o quanto os deuses me permitirem. – sua voz suavizou – Tudo bem, Milo? – tateou o colchão às cegas, encontrando a mão do amante e dando tapinhas – Ótimo, sabia que me entenderia. – disse, antes mesmo de ouvir qualquer resposta – Agora me deixe dormir, sim? Feche a porta quando sair.

E com isso puxou as cobertas até a cabeça, parecendo no fim um casulo enrolado nelas. O grego permaneceu onde estava, encarando a figura, travando uma batalha mental entre puxar as cobertas e arrancá-lo a força dali ou esganar a criatura insensível. Ao invés disso escolheu o método que Shaka lhe ensinou para acalmar suas constantes explosões furiosas. Ele contou até cem.

Continuou contando enquanto saía do quarto do aquariano e atravessava o templo. Terminou quando chegou à entrada deste. Fitou o céu quase sem nuvens, um belo dia, realmente. Dia este que havia sido completamente destruído logo no inicio pelo francês preguiçoso e estraga prazeres. Milo fechou a cara e desceu pesadamente as escadarias, fazendo questão de assustar cada servo e aprendiz com seu mau-humor.

Era em momentos como aquele que Milo se perguntava e aos deuses, como podia estar atraído por alguém como Camus.

**oOo**

Camus se espreguiçou longamente como não fazia há tempos. Olhou para o relógio, dessa vez não com a afobação de sempre pensar-se atrasado. Os ponteiros indicavam que era quase meio dia, sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Havia coisa melhor que acordar no meio do dia, o sol a pino, como todo mortal tinha o direito de fazer vez ou outra na vida?!

Deslizou para fora da cama, se dirigindo ao banheiro. No meio de sua escovação "matinal" dos dentes, lembrou da sua breve conversa com Milo antes de voltar a cair no sono profundo novamente. Na verdade ele se recordava de algumas palavras, como um sonho muito indistinto e enevoado... Mas tinha ciência de que era algo a ver com ele ter de sair de sua cama divina e perambular o dia inteiro onde quer que fosse.

Terminou de escovar e cuspiu a pasta de dente. Ah, não daquela vez. Não entendia como Milo conseguia ter tanto pique. Era agitado e dificilmente Camus acompanhava seu ritmo. Preferia ficar mais sossegado.

Vestiu seu robe cinza e foi até sua saleta predileta, se jogando na poltrona. Pegou o livro que se encontrava na mesinha ao lado, abrindo na página marcada. Milo poderia fazer como ele, sentar-se quieto e ler alguma coisa interessante por horas a fio. Não que ele já não tivesse tentado convencer o escorpiano... Sem surpresa nenhuma o grego não parou quieto no lugar, rolando de um lado para o outro no chão da sua saleta com o livro que havia lhe emprestado, atrapalhando sua própria leitura. No fim ele havia dito que realmente gostara de Albert Camus e achara Nietzsche bastante interessante. Mas que sinceramente achava mais produtivo passar o tempo disponível que havia com Camus fazendo coisas mais _ativas_.

Eram justamente essas coisas ativas que deixava o francês esgotado. Maldita obrigação de ter de ceder aos desejos do outro, pra manter uma boa relação. Quantas vezes ele teve de desmarcar compromissos para fazer coisas que simplesmente não gostava apenas para agradar Milo?

Os dois eram muito diferentes, o que causava temas para discussões por semanas. Não raras vezes Camus acordava muito rabugento, falando por resmungos e monossílabos, enquanto Milo estava radiante como um sátiro em dia de festa dionisíaca. O contrário também acontecia, quando o grego passava o dia reclamando e explodindo por qualquer razão, o francês estando calmo e relaxado demais para levar a sério. Seus amigos viviam perguntando como conseguiram ficar juntos por tanto tempo.

Camus parou a leitura e olhou para um ponto qualquer a sua frente, pensativo. _E como conseguimos?_

Milo tinha um ciúme fora do comum e de qualquer noção; era sério e chato com certos assuntos que Camus às vezes achava que nem valiam à pena; assim como ficava tão agitado e piadista que o cansava e irritava, e sem falar dos lugares e horas inconvenientes que escolhia para prensar Camus em algum canto querendo fazer coisas que o francês teria vergonha de fazer mesmo num quarto fechado, de luzes apagadas.

E ainda havia o fato de que quando ficava magoado com Camus, ficava desse jeito por dias. _U-oh_.

Estava tudo bem, lidaria com o Escorpião mais tarde. Poderia até ceder a algum dos caprichos dele, só pra amenizar. Com essa resolução, voltou a sua interessante leitura.

**oOo**

Os três cavaleiros se entreolharam e então encararam o dono daquele templo. Milo, com cara de poucos amigos, olhava concentrado para suas próprias cartas. Quando as baixou, olhou desconfiado para eles, que disfarçaram, fingindo estarem concentrados no jogo.

Aioria, Shura e Máscara da Morte estavam em plena tarde de folga, jogando cartas na casa de Escorpião, a pedido do mesmo. Apostavam algumas moedas, só para ficar mais interessante. Ninguém saía rico daqueles jogos. Apenas irritavam certas pessoas. Como a que Milo deveria querer irritar – os três sabiam muito bem que dia era aquele.

Estavam na cozinha do templo, havia uma nuvem rala de fumaça sobre eles, causada pelos cigarros de Máscara e Shura. Garrafas de bebida de tamanho médio se acumulavam na mesa, que disputavam lugar com os potes de salgadinhos. Aquilo realmente deixaria _alguém_ louco.

O espanhol soltou a fumaça de seu cigarro pela boca e pigarreou, dirigindo-se a Milo com seu tom mais casual possível:

- Milo, tem certeza que quer passar um dia como esses _assim_?

- Sim, eu tenho. – respondeu friamente, tirando uma carta e jogando na mesa.

- E onde está o namorado gelado? – Máscara complementou a pergunta.

- Por aí. – respondeu no mesmo tom – Vocês são meus amigos. Bebam e joguem comigo! – terminou autoritário.

Câncer e Capricórnio ergueram as sobrancelhas em entendimento mútuo, então como suspeitaram _houve_ alguma coisa com francês. Mas Aioria, tendo de ser um pouco mais lerdo dos quatro, não sacou e antes que pudessem impedir abriu a boca e perguntou:

- Você não havia planejado esse dia todo há umas duas semanas atrás com Camus? – perguntou, com um ar de genuína confusão.

Os outros dois cavaleiros se remexeram nas cadeiras – claro que ele havia! Até que havia comentado animadamente com eles, enquanto mudavam as posições das pedras de mármore em uma arena. Mas mexer naquele assunto quando claramente aqueles planos não deram certo, era cutucar demais o rabo venenoso e mau humorado do Escorpião. Mesmo que quem estivesse cutucando fosse o leão.

Milo trincou os dentes e baixou suas cartas, deixando-as na mesa antes de cruzar os braços e encarar os companheiros. "Aqui vamos nós", pensou Shura fazendo o mesmo com as suas cartas.

- Sim, Aioria, eu _havia_. – disse numa raiva contida – Mas o maldito preferiu ficar na cama dormindo a passar esse dia comigo! – nesse ponto ele já não se continha muito – Não, porque seu querido pupilo _pato_ o cansou demais e estava muito cansado. – disse em um tom manhoso.

Câncer baixou suas cartas também suspirando e olhando feio para leão, que finalmente fizera-o explodir.

- Sabe, eu faço tudo pro maldito do Camus! Eu sempre o espero quando se atrasa, quando está fazendo algo crucialmente importante, quando está resolvendo as crises de identidade do Hyoga, ou qualquer outra coisa! – gesticulava furioso – O acompanho em lugares e atividades chatas, estou sempre disponível. Eu o satisfaço na cama, por Zeus!

Deu uma pausa, respirando pesado como se tivesse corrido.

- E ele simplesmente me trata com frieza e me diz que prefere ficar o dia todinho em casa. Eu ainda aturo a total falta de vontade e de atenção, mas isso foi demais! Não tem um mínimo de consideração por mim depois de tudo?

Então pediu licença e se retirou da cozinha, e depois de alguns segundos ouviram um grito de frustração e um som que lhes pareceu ele chutando uma das colunas do templo. O teto tremeu ligeiramente sobre suas cabeças. Depois Milo voltou mais calmo, provavelmente tomando uso da técnica que Shaka lhe ensinara, e sentou-se de novo em seu lugar. Tomou um gole da cerveja e pegou suas cartas, pigarreando.

- Não vou nem olhar na cara de Camus pelo resto da semana. – disse simplesmente – Podemos continuar?

**oOo**

Camus se espreguiçou na poltrona e tomou um susto quando viu o horário, já era de bem de tarde. Sorriu e olhou para a capa do livro, ao menos havia conseguido terminá-lo. Foi até a janela e abriu a cortina um pouco, olhando para as casas abaixo de si, franzindo o cenho. Estranho... Milo não tinha vindo importuná-lo, a não ser pela visita de manhãzinha.

O cavaleiro teria acatado seu pedido e decidira não perturbar seu descanso? Soltou a cortina e ergueu uma sobrancelha – quem diria?!

Logo mais tarde, Camus estava na sua própria cozinha. Havia dispensado os servos e fazia seu próprio chá. Shaka e Mu chegaram minutos depois, para acompanhá-lo. Acomodaram-se na mesa, que estava tomada por xícaras e cestinhas cheias de pães e biscoitos. Conversaram sobre amenidades, assuntos sobre a administração do Santuário – Mu logo deveria assumir o posto de seu mestre assim que algumas responsabilidades fossem reduzidas.

Então o ariano puxou um outro assunto, lembrando que havia encontrado Milo pela manhã, e que parecia estar muito aborrecido. Não o havia cumprimentado com medo de levar patada, como metade dos que cruzaram seu caminho deveria ter feito o mesmo. Camus desviou o olhar e tomou seu chá de mansinho.

- Sabe por que Milo está desse jeito, Camus?

- Hum? – infelizmente a estratégia falhava às vezes – Oh, ele veio cedo nesta manhã, mas eu estava ainda meio que dormindo. – girou distraidamente a xícara – Estava tão irritado assim?

- Sabe quando ele está com aquela cara de que vai te atropelar se tiver a infeliz idéia de aparecer na sua frente? – Mu disse, entrelaçando os dedos.

Shaka soltou uma risada e Camus deu um gemido baixo.

- O que fez dessa vez ao homem, Camus? – o indiano perguntou, e como sempre mantinha os olhos cerrados.

- _Moi_? – colocou a mão no peito, surpreso – Eu realmente não sei. Estava tendo um sonho muito bom, dormindo como um anjo, quando ele pula na minha cama e me intimida a fazer uma série de coisas que eu não lembro. Mas eu sei que não estava nem um pouco a fim, e envolvia atividades que ele sabe que não tenho paciência. – soltou de uma só vez – Mas eu não imaginei que ele ficaria tão bravo. Por isso ele não voltou ao meu templo hoje? – colocou um dedo na boca e ficou pensativo.

Enquanto os três bebiam o chá em silêncio, lá fora o céu começava a ficar rosa e laranja, indicando o fim da tarde. Minutos depois Áries voltou ao assunto:

- Ele já ficou nervoso desse jeito porque você não quis fazer algo que ele queria?

- Todo o tempo. – disse com um gesto evasivo – Mas sempre conseguia me obrigar a fazer de qualquer jeito. Ele é bem insistente.

- Talvez ele tenha ficado bravo demais e desistido de insistir? – Mu sugeriu.

- Não, não seria ele... – Camus começava a ficar preocupado.

- Tem algo que queria lhe perguntar Camus. – começou Shaka calmamente – Hoje não seria aniversário do Milo?

O francês arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, os dois cavaleiros olharam pensativos para ele. Soltou uma risada incrédula e balançou energicamente a cabeça.

- Não é não. Eu saberia! – afirmou com um sorriso não muito firme.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Mu, franzindo a testa.

- Estou dizendo pra vocês: não é! – bateu o dedo na mesa.

Áries e Virgem continuaram o encarando insistentemente, fazendo seu sorriso se desfazer e começar a batucar os dedos na mesa, nervoso. Olhou de um para o outro, o silêncio ficando mais constrangedor. Os dois pareciam usá-lo para gritar a Camus: _Você tem certeza disso?_

O cavaleiro de gelo bufou e se levantou, indo até seu quarto e abrindo o armário. Arrancou as coisas de lá, até achar o que queria. Permaneceu olhando para aquilo um bom tempo, como se esperasse que fosse uma ilusão ou se tratasse de um calendário do ano anterior. Em volta do número oito havia flechinhas com marcações suas sobre a importância máxima de não esquecer justamente aquele dia.

- _Mérde_!

**oOo**

No templo de Escorpião, enquanto a noite caía e os grilos dos jardins próximos enchiam os arredores com seus sons, os quatro cavaleiros continuavam a jogar. A confusão na mesa piorara, adicionando mais garrafinhas, pedaços de salgadinhos e amendoim aqui e ali, moedas apostadas e as cartas. Sem contar que a cozinha já estava meio enevoada pela fumaça.

- Sabe o que estava pensando aqui, Milo? – começou Shura, depois de pegar uma carta do montinho.

- Se não tiver a ver com este jogo, não quero saber. – o cortou num resmungo.

- Mas vou dizer assim mesmo. – deu um trago de seu cigarro – Você sabe que Camus tem aquele pequeno probleminha de esquecer as coisas não?

Máscara e Aioria se entreolharam e comentaram entre si, concordando. Não era novidade Camus ser distraído e esquecido. Milo estacou, estreitou os olhos e os dirigiu lentamente na direção de Capricórnio.

- Ele não faria isso. – murmurou incrédulo – Ele não faria. – afirmou com convicção – Eu fiquei lembrando ele sobre hoje durante duas semanas! Ele foi um bastardo, frio e maldito de manhã, mas ele não pode ter esquecido!

Naquele momento os quatro cavaleiros sentiram um cosmos fraco, mas muito familiar se aproximando do templo de Escorpião. Rapidamente Shura e Máscara da Morte apagaram seus cigarros e tentaram ventilar o lugar com as mãos para dissipar a fumaça. Aioria pegou um saco de lixo e com o braço tentou recolher tudo que fosse comida para dentro dele. Milo permaneceu sentado onde estava olhando para a porta – que era uma passagem dos fundos da área residencial da casa – balançando a cabeça e ainda achando difícil de acreditar.

- Ele faria, sim. – murmurou para si mesmo.

A porta escancarou e dela surgiu uma figura bastante ofegante. Camus estava ali, segurando um buquê de lírios em uma mão e uma caixa de bombons de licor na outra. Encostou-se ao batente da porta e ergueu uma mão, pedindo tempo pra descansar, nem ao menos conseguia falar. Milo suspirou profundamente e encostou o cotovelo na mesa, erguendo uma sobrancelha e começando a praticar aquela coisa de contar...

Aioria, Shura e Máscara se retiraram, e quando passaram por Camus, deram-lhe tapinhas, desejos de boa sorte e conselhos para tentar não irritá-lo mais. O francês olhou confuso para as costas dos três, enquanto eles se afastavam.

Cerrou a porta, virou-se cauteloso para Milo que continuava ali, lhe lançando um olhar muito perigoso.

- Você veio me pedir desculpas? Porque, se sim, eu quero muito ouvir isso. É um acontecimento raro! – o grego comentou sarcástico, colocando a mão em formato de concha perto da orelha.

- Eu... – aproximou-se da mesa e parou, torcendo ligeiramente o nariz – Eles estavam fumando aqui?

- Não mude de assunto, Camus! – esbravejou, batendo o punho na mesa.

- Não estou! – se defendeu de pronto – E você não deveria os deixar fumarem na sua cozinha. – apontou com o buquê.

- Oh, eu não liguei, porque eles estavam me fazendo companhia no meu fatídico aniversário. – levantou-se e cruzou os braços.

- Eu esqueci! – falou exasperado, abrindo os braços – Eu nem fazia idéia do que estava falando comigo de manhã! Porque não me falou que era sobre seu aniversário e me arrancou da cama? Você sempre repete as coisas dez mil vezes, para ver se eu ouvi ou entendi o que me fala!

- Creio que andei fazendo isso pela semana toda?

- Repetir nunca é demais...? – deu um sorriso amarelo.

Milo soltou um longo suspiro, achando difícil manter a paciência.

- Estou muito bravo contigo, francês.

- Eu sei, é só olhar para a cara dos aprendizes que te encontraram no caminho hoje. – gracejou se aproximando e postando-se na frente do grego – Não vamos discutir agora, ainda é seu dia. Pode me torturar psicologicamente amanhã... – murmurou a última frase.

Entregou os presentes a Milo, que os olhou meio reticente. Com as mãos livres, Camus se inclinou e depositou um beijo nos lábios do amante.

- Feliz aniversário! Foi o que deu tempo de comprar antes de vir para cá. – desculpou-se.

- Flores? – ergueu o buquê – Eu não sou uma garota! – protestou.

- Mas gosta de lírios. – o francês replicou enquanto procurava um saco de lixo.

- E chocolate? Não faz muito tempo você reclamou que eu estava com gordurinhas a mais.

- Foi? – franziu o cenho enquanto limpava o resto da mesa – Mas não parece ter dado muita atenção ao que disse. – ergueu uma sobrancelha e mostrou uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Fiz de propósito. – disse colocando o buquê e a caixa em uma bancada, e observou seu amante limpar os restos do jogo da tarde – Camus, você está muito calmo e solícito hoje. – fez uma careta – Pare! Está me irritando! – elevou a voz e bateu o pé.

- Só estou tentando compensar minha falta. – ergueu os braços em gesto de rendição, sua expressão parecia ser de genuíno arrependimento – Por minha culpa não podemos mais fazer o que queria, está tarde. – disse suavemente, se achegando a Milo e abraçando-o pela cintura.

A intenção de Escorpião era brigar com ele, mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem perdoar o amante quando o motivo era a distração dele. E, motivo mais importante, Camus estava abraçado a ele por conta própria, apertando gentilmente seu corpo contra o seu, roçando o rosto em seu pescoço e estava _ronronando_. Isso sim era algo muito raro de se ver, e mesmo sabendo que era uma estratégia para amolecer Milo, ia aproveitar. Como disse, poderia torturá-lo à vontade no outro dia.

Afastou Camus, que o olhou contrariado, e sorriu se dirigindo a um outro aposento da casa. O cavaleiro de gelo seguiu-o até Milo parar e se virar com uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Não enxergou a data da safra de onde estava. O grego abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta, malicioso.

- Na verdade, Camus, ainda sobrou algo que faríamos.

- Mesmo? Que ótimo! – inclinou a cabeça para o lado sorrindo, mas no fundo já temendo o que devia estar aprontando, enquanto ele lhe entregava o vinho.

- Sim. – o grego aproximou-se o suficiente para sussurrar no ouvido dele – Quer me agradar, Camus? – esperou ele acenar com a cabeça antes de continuar – Porque não leva esse vinho para dentro do quarto, – Milo começou a andar, fazendo-o dar passos para trás – e me espere por uns quinze minutos em minha cama... – deu uma pausa significativa e depois assoprou a orelha de Camus, fazendo-o estremecer – Nu. – apreciou o olhar atravessado que recebeu, mas o francês disse nada – E é melhor que eu encontre algo bem provocante quando voltar. –mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha – Porque irei puni-lo, lenta e prazerosamente. – nisso as costas do francês bateram na porta do quarto.

Milo teve de segurar sua vontade de rir da cara de Camus, que estava nada calma e carinhosa naquele momento. Estava mais ele mesmo, travando uma batalha interna ao estar prestes a aceitar algo que ele normalmente relutaria muito em fazer. Aquário então sorriu e abriu a boca para responder, mas o grego o impediu colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Me chame de mestre.

- Claro... _Mestre_. – Camus respondeu depois de uma pausa, não deixando de dar um sorrisinho forçado.

Apenas soltou a risada presa na garganta quando o francês, finalmente, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Não havia sido um dia completamente perdido, aquilo valia a pena. Quando acalmou as risadas e limpou as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos, Milo arregaçou as mangas. Estava na hora de fazer Camus pagar pela "pequena" irritação que causara.

**oOo**

O escorpiano amarrou displicentemente o robe em torno da cintura, antes de abrir a porta do próprio quarto. Estranhou por um momento, achando-o quieto demais. Mas então notou algumas diferenças nele, como os lençóis da cama ter sido trocados pelos vermelhos que o amante o fazia manter guardado porque dizia ferir a visão de qualquer um. O que discordava, os havia comprado porque davam um ar sexy ao dormitório.

Ficou meio admirado com a eficiência do aquariano em conseguir tirar os candelabros do fundo do armário e ajeitá-los ao redor da enorme cama. Se ao menos ele pudesse usar essa eficiência em outras coisas, pensou Milo, rodando os olhos azuis para cima, engasgando no processo.

Virou a cabeça para cima e girou sobre os próprios pés, sem acreditar no que via. Havia um espelho imenso no seu teto, refletindo a cama e no meio dela o corpo pálido de Camus contrastando com os lençóis escarlates e nada mais. Sentou na ponta do colchão e encarou o reflexo do amante, um sorriso malicioso cobrindo o rosto bronzeado.

- Lindo. – soltou uma risada que reverberou pelo aposento – Sempre quis fazer sexo enquanto me olho por um espelho.

- Obrigado... _Mestre_. – Camus lhe respondeu entredentes.

- Melhor isso não derreter enquanto estivermos no meio dele. – alertou, rolando o corpo e engatinhando pelo colchão – E por mais que eu saiba o quanto odeia isso, não vou te desfazer da obrigação de me chamar de _mestre_, Camus. – sorriu ao ver a careta do outro – Talvez o obrigue a me chamar assim na frente de Hyoga, o que acha?

- Nem se atreva a considerar uma coisa dessas! – deu um olhar de advertência, erguendo uma perna e o parando com o pé em seu ombro.

Milo continuou com aquela expressão divertida, mas parou, deixando Aquário sentar-se na cama e trabalhar. Camus correu as mãos por seu peito e braços, deslizando o tecido do robe. Estremeceu ligeiramente com a ponta dos dedos frios sobre a pele, mas então, como tudo em Camus, havia se habituado aquele toque. Era mais delicado e gentil, cuidadoso, como era em tudo o mais.

Camus fez se inclinar sobre os travesseiros, e ele o obedeceu silenciosamente, observando o francês ainda percorrer a pele bronzeada com a ponta dos dedos e agora com a ponta da língua. Admirou a forma como cerrava os olhos quando o fazia, como que concentrado na tarefa de satisfazê-lo. Desviou o olhar para cima quando os dedos pousaram no nó frouxo do robe, vendo com interesse as costas e o torso nus de Camus através do espelho de gelo.

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, sentindo nem um pouco daquela raiva de horas antes. E havia até prometido a si mesmo não olhar para a cara do amante só para pregar-lhe uma lição. Entretanto, sequer uma vez pensou em terminar de vez com o cavaleiro de gelo, apesar dos pesares. Camus parou o que fazia e suspirou, erguendo o rosto na altura do seu.

- Pode, por favor, se focar aqui? Eu não sou bom o bastante nisso de sedução.

- Desculpe. – Milo piscou, sorrindo e segurando sua nuca, trazendo-o para um beijo – Apenas pensando... – viu o amante ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou – Hoje quando estava muito chateado, não parei de pensar em porque gosto tanto de estar contigo.

- Engraçado, eu também ponderei isso. – Camus sentou-se sobre suas pernas – Como consegui te agüentar por tanto tempo. Você é egoísta, ciumento, barulhento na maior parte das vezes, me arrasta para os lugares onde menos gosto, nervoso e irritante...

Milo fez uma expressão de ultraje, e não demorou a revidar, listando os defeitos do outro.

- Você é chato, teimoso, esquecido, tão distraído que tenho de repetir e soletrar as coisas. Tenho de arrastá-lo toda vez, não toma cuidado com o que diz, com o quanto parece frio na maioria das vezes e isso realmente me irrita!

O francês piscou várias vezes e cruzou os braços, naquela atitude muito arrogante que também o enervava.

- Se é verdade, porque continua comigo?

- Eu tenho uma teoria, bem simples na verdade. – segurou a cintura e o ajeitou em seu colo – Eu tenho alguma espécie de obsessão por você. Tudo em você me enerva e irrita, mas não conseguiria viver sem o Camus chato e rabugento.

- Oh, isso é tão romântico. – o francês comentou ácido.

- Isso é outra coisa, porque não consegue ser um pouco romântico?

- Dá muito trabalho. – franziu o cenho – E você já é meloso o suficiente por nós dois.

- Então sabemos quem segura essa relação, não?

- Sabemos quem não larga dela... – murmurou em tom crítico.

- Eu o perdi vezes demais para deixar escapar, Camus. – terminou firme.

O francês abriu a boca, mas não deixou escapar som algum. Sua expressão suavizou-se e inclinou, depositando um beijo na testa do grego, então nas faces, segurando elas com delicadeza.

- Eu sei. – beijou os lábios avermelhados – Sou imensamente agradecido por não desistir de mim, nunca. – sussurrou contra eles.

Murmurava "desculpas" enquanto descia os lábios pelo pescoço de Milo, ombros, tórax. Quando chegou ao baixo ventre do amante, afastou o robe semi-aberto e permaneceu olhando. Antes que o grego ficasse impaciente, Camus lançou-lhe um olhar provocante.

- Creio que também não consigo ter o bastante disso.

Milo sorriu ao ver que voltavam ao clima, tirou seu robe de vez e deitou a cabeça nos travesseiros. Abriu os braços como se oferecendo todo e o encarou pelo espelho de gelo.

- Então me mostre.

- Agora mesmo, _mestre_. – disse bem humorado, antes de abocanhar o membro do amante e encher o quarto de sons pervertidos.

**oOo**

Horas depois, Milo pegava duas taças e as enchia com o vinho. Olhou para o francês, que estava deitado de barriga para baixo, com olheiras e ar de quem havia dado tudo de si. Enrolou-se nos lençóis e ergueu um pouco nos cotovelos, apenas para aceitar a taça com a bebida. Passava da meia noite e o Santuário estava silencioso, a escuridão quebrada pelos archotes que queimavam ao longo das escadarias.

- Então, hoje vamos passear pela cidade e então ir aquela boate. – o grego comentou, tomando um gole.

- O que? – Camus guinchou – Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todinho, Milo? – bocejou.

- De jeito nenhum, agora vou começar com a tortura psicológica. – disse, soltando uma risada maldosa em seguida – E é _senhor meu mestre_ pra você, francês.

Ele grunhiu e começou a pedir piedade aos deuses na sua língua materna francesa. Mas teve de se interromper, pois Milo tirava a taça de sua mão, exigindo mais uma dose da sua eterna, doce e perfeita obsessão.

Faria o possível e o impossível para que permanecessem assim, se irritando e enervando. Porque era bastante simples e complexo, como quando seus corpos se juntavam e se provocavam, como quando seus olhos se prendiam, quando suspiravam em êxtase. Tudo o mais desaparecia ou se completava. Não conseguiam ter o suficiente um do outro.

E ainda assim o que tinham já valia a pena.

* * *

"_Obsessions it's like sex, it's simple and complex  
__It's called obsession, can you handle it?" 2_

_Suede_

**20/11/2006

* * *

**

_N.A.:_ Okay, o aniversário do Milo foi dia oito, mas não deu pra escrever a tempo, _acreditem_. Perdoem-me!

Aos escorpianos que tem de aturar nós, aquarianos.

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais a sis _Mudoh Belial_ por betar essa fic e ter me ajudado sempre em tantas outras. Contigo de volta me sinto mais animada a escrever! O fandom fica muito mais colorido!

* * *

1 – Obsessões em minha cabeça não conectam com meu intelecto / Se chama obsessão, você pode agüentar/ Está conectado com o ritmo dos quadris e se move com o chão / Se chama obsessão quando você está por perto 

2 – Obsessões é como sexo, é simples e complexo / Se chama obsessão, você pode agüentar?


End file.
